


подари мне смысл жизни

by igarashiriku



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 賭ケグルイ | Kakegurui (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Depression, Established Relationship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Japan, M/M, OOC, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Smoking, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igarashiriku/pseuds/igarashiriku
Summary: и он уходит в тысячный раз, чтобы вернуться вновь.
Relationships: Ui Koori/Obami Rin
Kudos: 3





	подари мне смысл жизни

**Author's Note:**

> я не знаю, как это вышло.  
> автостопом по фазе сна – опиаты.  
> под эту песню я пишу работу, обреченную на провал.
> 
> посвящаю всем ребятам, поддерживающим меня.

говорят, что время лечит. придумавший это человек определенно глуп. время – ловушка. ловушка с привкусом дешевого алкоголя, который он пьет в гордом одиночестве, с привкусом «надежды», продающейся в синих пачках.

у него под глазами темные круги, а в самих глазах тоска, выедающая всю душу из собеседника. коори за тридцать, а у него уже ничего нет. почему-то остальные выбираются, а он нет, так и остается в этой пожирающей его бездне. он закуривает очередную сигарету, подходя к подъезду знакомого дома.  
входная дверь открыта, и он проходит внутрь, осторожно закрывая ее. громкие звуки раздражают.

— тяжелый день? — рин спрашивает участливо, кривя губы в сочувственной улыбке.

немного игры не повредит. в конце концов, стоящий перед ним мужчина едва ли интересуется его чувствами и переживаниями. он способен лишь на ядовитую усмешку, пронзающую и бьющую прямо в сердце. коори молча кивает, выдыхая кольцо дыма. рин хмурит брови, приближается к нему, вглядываясь в бледное лицо. редко спит, загружает себя на работе, почти ничего не ест. руки у него периодически дрожат, так что даже стакан с любимым напитком невозможно удержать. рин хмыкает и уходит в гостиную.

— так и будешь там стоять? — говорит обами, недовольно вздыхая. — красной скатертью дорога.

— такой же красной, как цвет формы, что ты носил в той академии? — уи стряхивает пепел на пол, хрипло усмехнувшись.

рин сжимает руки в кулаки. рин ненавидит эту тему, но почему-то каждый раз прощает ему подобные высказывания. почему-то не отталкивает его каждый раз, когда тот целует его, заставляя пробовать горечь губ. почему-то замирает от каждого прикосновения мужчины. и почему-то каждый раз сопротивляется, пытаясь вывести его на эмоции.

— на меня люди косо смотрят, — обами кусает губы, пока уи кусает его шею. — в спину мне плюют.

— хочешь, поменяемся местами? — коори привычно смеется, правда лучше бы рин никогда и не слышал этот смех.

«подари мне смысл жизни» — сказал этот мужчина после первой ночи, что они провели вместе. рин может подарить лишь холод губ и еще одну причину для самоубийства.

коори считает его собственным грязным искусством и рисует на его теле губами, языком и зубами. рин что-то бормочет, но слова ведь ничего не значат. по крайней мере для уи.

они сливаются в единое целое, наполняя характерными звуками комнату. «делай со мной все, что хочешь, ведь я ничего не стою!» — обами выдает это, а его глаза наполняются слезами. рин улыбается, когда его вновь называют хорошим мальчиком. коори так странно проявляет любовь. редко говорит что-то приятное, а еще реже касается. просто так. без повода. пропадает на работе, появляется на несколько часов. правда взгляд не такой тусклый. что-то в нем горит, так маняще. рин любуется им, кривя привычную ухмылку. прижимает к себе, будто главную святыню. нежно целует, зная, что тот уйдет в тысячный раз, чтобы вернуться вновь.


End file.
